The Definition of Power
by Almosegosum
Summary: I never liked how they portrayed Kaioshin in DBZ, making him an almost insignificant laughable character, simply because he was unable to destroy as effectively as Goku and Vegeta. This is my interpretation of him, in a meditating session with Gohan on his planet. I kept the hidden emotional side, but decided to add the importance they take for granted in the Anime.


The Definition of Power

* * *

I never liked how they portrayed Kaioshin in DBZ, making him an almost insignificant laughable character, simply because he was unable to destroy as effectively as Goku and Vegeta. This is my interpretation of him, in a meditating session with Gohan on his planet. I kept the hidden emotional side, but decided to add the importance they take for granted in the Anime.

I have been trying to wade into the emotional… forgive my lack of experience.

Don't own anything.

* * *

The young boy sat there, pretending to meditate. It was clear that he meant well. It just did not have a place in what was happening at this time. Time no longer affords us any leniency.

I cleared my throat, making sure that the urgency of the moment was reflected. He gave a slight start, before falling back into the lull not moments later.

"Were your father here, and he instructed you to meditate on a concept – stating that it was important even if it was beyond your understanding, would you disregard his instruction as you do mine?"

The boy gave another start before opening his eyes, and looking at me with contempt. He played with his fingers, seeming to consider the entirety of my question. I appreciated this more than I would have a haphazard 'sorry' followed by my continued dismissal.

"I don't understand what I am doing here. Where you my father, whom is much stronger that you, with all due respect – I would have placed greater value in his judgment, purely due to his obvious greater experience in the proses of acquiring power."

It was true… I would most likely fall to his father. I would most likely fall to many beings in this age. Did that mean I am weak and undeserving of respect?

"Tell me Gohan. Where your father here, and a solar flare suddenly inspires intense drought on a system of planets, dooming billions of peaceful and innocent sentient beings, what would he do?"

I sat back, becoming more comfortable. I watched him take in the question, and formulate his answer.

"He would most likely find the dragon balls and wish that the flare never happened. I can't see what else he would have been able to do."

"And what if the flare was necessary to start life on a barren planet, which would become an advanced race that would spread peace and equality throughout the entire universe? Now that he wished the flare away, saving the billions, the perfect circumstances set in motion five-hundred million years ago is thwarted."

"He would not have been at fault as he was not aware of this, and future supposed, does not surpass present circumstances in importance."

He sat back as well, seeming to use to debate, and waited patiently for my response.

"A good answer, but this was not what I wanted to convey to you. As you and I have been sitting here talking, across the galaxy billions of civilizations would have died, had I not deterred some disaster brought on by some tyrant… the example of the solar flare – just passed. I let the flare begin, and when done altered the air patterns of the planets affected… which will lead to increased water produce over the next few months. I have also entered the mind of a leader on each of the planets, and instilled a need to save water, some of whom have already started planning."

His eyes grew as I continued my recollection of the last few minutes.

"A planet was destroyed by a being names Galell, and I made sure a survivor of the planet remained, with the potential to destroy him in the future. I would have stopped him, but I was focusing on you and your training – and so missed the threat. This was all done, whilst I was expanding the universe, manipulating the forces of gravity so as to inspire the creation of new planets and stars – to make sure the ever increasing population of the universe continues to have habitable planets to utilize in the future should they destroy their own – much like the humans are currently doing."

He sat still for a moment before beginning to apologies. I cut him off before he could get out two words.

"I don't want you to feel bad. I did not inform you to inspire guilt, or obedience. I want you to realize that, yes I am physically weak. But I also want you to know that I was young when I got this position, barely five-million years old. This job was separated between five beings, the other four having been two to ten times as proficient at this, as I am. I could have trained every day since that day, used my abilities to make myself unstoppable over time… but who would have taken care of the universe. Imagine anyone else being place in my position. You father… what he would have done when placed in that position. No-one else could have – I was not allowed true revenge… I was to hide the thing, and continue my elders work. Alone. Kibito did not arrive for thousands of years… the lesser kais don't confer with me because they are intimidated or overly reverent."

I felt a tear run down my cheek… much to my horror. Kibito who had been standing behind me since the near beginning of my rant, kneeled and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I feel every death in the universe. Every life is precious to me. Do you think it was dumb luck that you father fell on his head… conveniently removing all innate hatred coveted by the Saijin race. That the one boy who would have the potential to kill Freeza and restore the honor of his people, leave the planet moments before the mass genocide. How his mother went into labor two days early… I did my best. There was so much. I could not save everyone. And now… if I die now. Who I going to do my job? Will you fill in for me? You who are more powerful than I? Will your father who is more powerful than I?"

"Master… calm yourself. They can't understand. They are apes, who can't see beyond their ability to destroy better than the next. Teach him the control needed, and let him leave."

Kibito was glaring at the boy, who was red-faced looking at the ground. I heard a sniff, before he placed his head on the ground, bowing lower than anyone has ever honored me with.

"I am sorry. So unbelievable sorry for my insolence. I was brought up to measure power in its capacity to destroy. That is not power… not really. Using it to defend may be more honorable, but creating. It can't even begin to compare. Thank you… I have never been grateful towords gods for my life. I assumed it was just a given."

Kibito had a smile on his face. The honesty in the boy's voice was reassuring. Deciding to banish the negativity, I singled for Kibito to bring tea, before addressing the youth.

"I am sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me. There is no more time for that. We will continue after tea. And we will not break till we get this done. Can I count on you?"

He gave me a sharp nod, before smiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comments show appreciation for Kaioshin.


End file.
